<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personalised Gifts by firefright, Skalidra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564569">Personalised Gifts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright'>firefright</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra'>Skalidra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Historical, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Jason Todd, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy is pretty, like most omegas that come out of the al Ghul training school, and it doesn't take Slade long to realise that he's exactly what he was looking for in a gift to help win over his latest pet project. Of course, just because he intends to give Jason to someone else doesn't mean he can't have a little fun with the kid himself along the way, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personalised Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts">scandalsavage</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! So this fic is a very late gift for ScandalSavage, written as a response to the lovely comment left by 'helenna' on her fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SladeRobinWeekend2020/works/23853103">Enhanced Benefits</a> during the 2020 SladeRobin Weekend.  The story features manipulative Slade in full bastard mode, so if that's not your cup of tea or you're not okay with any of the other tags/warnings above, we suggest you turn back now. Otherwise, please enjoy!</p>
<p>To Scandal, we both love your fics very much. Consider this a thank you for always inspiring us with your stories &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy is pretty, like most omegas that come out of the al Ghul training school.</p>
<p>Slade studies him as he’s escorted into the room by one of Ra’s guards, observing how he walks with a heavier stride than he’d expect of a dainty pleasure slave, and the way his jaw is lifted proudly despite the evident nervousness in his eyes. “A little taller than your usual fare, isn’t he?”</p>
<p>Beside him, Ra’s doesn’t so much as bat an eyelid. “A little.”</p>
<p>“Broader, too, and…” Slade tilts his head, “Meatier.”</p>
<p>“Are you complaining?”</p>
<p>“Not at all.” Unfolding his arms, Slade steps forward to circle the now waiting omega, who stands in the centre of the room with his head bowed and hands clasped tightly before him. “Just wondering why you chose to present this one to me, instead of any of your other stock.”</p>
<p>“I pride myself on being able to match the right slave to the right master.” Ra’s says primly, without a hint of insult despite it being obvious in the way Slade said it. “I did not think a man such as yourself would appreciate a delicate, meek wallflower as a pet. Especially considering what I know of your… previous taste in slaves. But if of course you’d rather that instead, I can have him sent back for something a little more traditional.”</p>
<p>Slade smirks as he leans in, taking a cursory sniff of the boy’s hair. “Tell me about him.”</p>
<p>“His name is Jason,” Ra’s begins, “He started out as a foundling, discovered and taken in by my daughter some years ago.”</p>
<p>“So not bred for purpose, then.” Slade makes a note of that, too, alongside how the boy smells dark and sweet, like honey-spiced wine against his palate.</p>
<p>“No, nor trained for it. At least not in the same way as our other omega stock. She had illusions of keeping him as a nanny, and eventual bodyguard, to my grandson, instead.”</p>
<p>Slade turns his head back to look at Ra’s, arching an eyebrow. In front of him, the boy has stiffened slightly. “An omega bodyguard? To <em>your</em> grandson?”</p>
<p>“Just so.” Ra’s smiles thinly, but without humour. “A mother’s sentimentality, I suppose. And harmless enough, while Damian was but a toddler. Now he is older, though, I will not have the heir to the Demon clinging to an omega’s skirts for protection. If the boy can hold a sword, he can defend himself.”</p>
<p>If Slade remembers correctly, Ra’s’ grandson is but six years old now. He’s not here to judge others parenting choices, though.</p>
<p>“So you’re attempting to dump him on me as, what? A punishment for your daughter’s transgressions?”</p>
<p>“I am <em>gifting</em> him to you, as part of a favour owed, Slade. As thanks for the services you have done me in the past. Because when you made your request known to me, I looked through my stable and knew this one would suit you best.” Ra’s signals to another nearby slave, who immediately hands him a glass of wine. “Dark hair, blue eyes, and more importantly than that, a challenge. Within limits, of course.”</p>
<p>Slade cocks his head, while taking the boy’s jaw between his fingers, turning his head this way and that to examine him further. The muscle there is tense, but the skin smooth, white, and unblemished, except for a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose. “He a troublemaker?”</p>
<p>“Not for my daughter.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question, Ra’s.”</p>
<p>Ra’s smiles while sipping his wine. “He has some raw edges, all the better to shape to your liking.”</p>
<p>Slade allows himself to smile in turn, especially when he pulls the omega’s head up higher, and finds his eyes bright and angry beneath the forced subservience. Someone isn’t happy about their change in fortune, not at all, but he doesn’t fight as Slade trails his fingers down his neck. As he uses his other hand to feel Jason’s body beneath the deep red tunic and black pants that he’s wearing. The muscle there is strong and wiry, but the curve of his waist and hips pleasantly full.</p>
<p>An omega bodyguard indeed, how amusing.</p>
<p>He doesn’t move even when Slade drops his hand lower to squeeze one of his thighs, and, finally, to press up between his legs.</p>
<p>He does gasp, though, and grind his teeth. And some instinct in Slade tells him that if it weren’t for Ra’s still being present, he might do even more than that. Might try to bite and snap, which is an intriguingly fun thought.</p>
<p>The Demon’s Head was right about one thing: Slade does like a challenge, and even if he didn’t strictly come shopping for himself today, it’s hard to resist the opportunity on offer here in place of a more traditional pet.</p>
<p>“Well?” Ra’s prompts again, watching them impassively.</p>
<p>Slade allows his smile to widen, before switching his grip to the back of the boy’s neck. Plans can change, and it’s not like he’s ever pretended to be anything but selfish before. “I’ll take him.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” Ra’s beckons one of his guards forward this time. “Then I consider this portion of my debt to you paid. Do you require anything else, before you leave?”</p>
<p>A soft, barely there whine of protest escapes Jason’s mouth as Slade reaches out to take his ownership papers from the man. He tightens his fingers possessively in response.</p>
<p>“No, I think we’ll be just fine.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They don’t make it more than two hours out from Ra’s’ compound before the first incident occurs.</p>
<p>Their carriage has come to a halt at a crossroads, apparently to let some other traffic pass, when the boy, (who has knelt quiet and docile on the floor up until this point) suddenly makes a lunge for the nearest door, twisting the handle open in a furious bid to escape. Slade is ready for him, though, and before the latch has even the chance to click out of place, seizes him by the hood of his red tunic and throws him back across the opposite seat.</p>
<p>“That,” he says calmly as the boy yelps and falls to the floor, “Was a very stupid mistake.”</p>
<p>The yelp immediately turns into an impressive growl, and Slade watches, somewhat amused, as Jason pushes himself back up from where he’s fallen and moves into a passable fighting stance.</p>
<p>“Fuck you!” he spits aggressively. “I am not going with you!”</p>
<p>“No?” Slade tilts his head. “Then where are you going to go?”</p>
<p>“Like I’d tell you.” Jason sneers, and Slade smiles, pleased that there is actually some intelligence in that pretty head of his. Not that it’s going to help him much here.</p>
<p>“Allow me to guess, then.” Using his size to fill up the doorway, as well as much of the rest of the carriage, Slade lazily eyes the defiant omega. “You’re intending to escape me and run back to your mistress and that pup you’ve been playing nursemaid to. Isn’t that right?”</p>
<p>The boy doesn’t say anything, but there’s a new tightness to his jaw that tells Slade everything he needs to know.</p>
<p>“How sentimental,” he snorts, “And foolish. Do you really think she'd hide you? Against the will of her father?”</p>
<p>Jason’s face pales, and he visibly swallows. “Mistress Talia values me. She knows I’m loyal to her and her son.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m certain she does. But no slave is ever truly indispensable, I’m sure you know that. Especially in the face of the Demon’s Head.” Slade allows his lips to take on a cruel lilt. “Exactly how angry do you think he’d be if he found out she was harbouring a slave he had personally given away as a gift to someone he owes a great debt to? The embarrassment alone would earn your death sentence. For her, however…”</p>
<p>He allows the silence to drag, the boy to shift uneasily.</p>
<p>"Well, perhaps she'll be so lucky as to only be cut out of her son's life, to not taint him."</p>
<p>It’s sweet to watch the despair set in as Jason is forced to face the folly of his initial plan. The realisation that, no, he can never actually go home again. Not if he truly wants to protect the mistress and pup he proclaims such loyalty to, anyway.</p>
<p>“I’m still not going with you.” he finally says, shakily. “I’m not… I won’t be a pleasure slave. A—”</p>
<p>“A whore?” Slade finishes for him, and the boy flinches back from the word in a way that has to have some prior trauma attached to it. “On the contrary, pet. Now that you’re mine, you’ll be whatever I say you are.”</p>
<p>The carriage chooses that moment to lurch back into motion, and using the momentary distraction it provides, Slade surges forward across the small space to seize hold of the boy again. Together, they slam against the opposite wall, before with an easy heave Slade drags Jason up and then down along the length of one seat.</p>
<p>He doesn’t go down without a fight, of course. As Slade lifts him, Jason snarls and snaps, lashing out with both his fists and feet in an attempt to throw him off. The blows have strength behind them, as well as skill, but in this confined setting it’s Slade who has the distinct advantage. He’s much heavier than the omega, as well as half a foot taller. It’s easy to let his bulk do most of the work to pin Jason down, before he grabs those bony wrists in his own hands and restrains them up near the boy’s head.</p>
<p>Not that the position stops him from struggling, as Jason squirms and bucks up in an attempt to throw him off in a way that likely has the opposite effect of what he’s hoping for. Grinning, Slade allows himself to enjoy the sight — and the feeling — of it for a good long moment, before finally giving in and growling back at the kid in turn.</p>
<p>The effect is almost instantaneous. Trained to fight or not, Jason is still an omega, and in this position (pinned by an older, powerful alpha) instinct can’t help but rear its head. He flinches back from the sound, his own growl cutting off, and for a second only, twists his head back to bare his throat from startled fear before quickly regaining control of himself.</p>
<p>A second, however, is all Slade needs. Transferring his grip on Jason’s wrists to one hand, he moves the other to Jason’s throat and <em>squeezes</em>.</p>
<p>“Fu—!” the boy chokes, wheezes, eyes bulging as his air supply is cut off, and in return Slade gives him a savage grin. “Get… off.. Ge’...”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so, pet. Amusing as your little attempt at defiance is, we’ve still got a full day’s journey ahead of us, and I don’t intend to spend the entirety of it babysitting you when I can just get it over with by teaching you your place now.” He tightens his fingers further, and the only sound that escapes Jason’s pretty pink lips this time is a whine. “Submit, or I’ll choke you unconscious. Either way is fine by me.”</p>
<p>The boy wheezes, still straining against his grip, but Slade is patient. He keeps his fingers tight around Jason’s throat, watching as his face turns red, his lips almost blue, and his eyelashes — as dark and thick as the curls of his hair — grow wet with unshed tears. It’s a very pretty picture, one Slade soaks in, until finally, just as it seems he really is about to pass out from sheer stubbornness, Jason finally gives in.</p>
<p>He goes limp under him, no longer fighting, and musters what Slade considers to his satisfaction to be a nod of surrender. He still holds his grip a moment longer, though, just to get the point across, before relaxing his fingers.</p>
<p>“There now,” Slade hums, “Isn’t that better?”</p>
<p>As the boy pulls in ragged gasps of breath, he takes the opportunity to trail his fingers over the sharp line of his jaw, then across a soft cheek to the delicate lines of his lips. With his thumb, he tugs lightly at the bottom one, and smiles darkly when Jason trembles in response.</p>
<p>“Such a pretty thing,” he murmurs, “And to think you were almost wasted on being a bodyguard.”</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes close, sending the formerly repressed tears spilling down his face, but they soon open again when Slade slides his hand back higher, up towards the scent glands located just behind his ears.</p>
<p>“Don’... please…”</p>
<p>“Oh hush, don’t worry. I’m not going to fuck you now.” Slade says, while enjoying the swell of scent his actions inspire. The boy really does have a particularly enticing aroma, all honey and dark spice. A little less sweet than what he’d usually expect of an omega, and more earthy. “I’m just taking a little taste. After all…”</p>
<p>He rubs his index finger over the boy’s scent gland, watching as he reluctantly whines and shudders.</p>
<p>“It’s rude to give someone a gift you’ve already used yourself.”</p>
<p>Confusion ripples across Jason’s face, as well as a healthy dose of wariness.</p>
<p>“Wha…” he croaks, visibly in pain now as he fights to talk around the bruises forming on his neck, “What do you mean? I thought…”</p>
<p>“That I took you for myself?” Slade smiles. “I don’t blame you. Certainly that’s what Ra’s thought. But no, you’re not for me, kid. At least not so long as <em>he</em> likes you.”</p>
<p>Jason swallows thickly, then again. The gesture borne not just of nervousness, but of him also trying to work saliva back down his throat. Slade would be lying if he tried to claim the movement doesn't catch his eye.</p>
<p>"If he doesn't," he continues, following the line of his throat and jaw back up to a sea-green eye, "well, then I'll reconsider."</p>
<p>The boy’s nostrils flare, and he tries to shrink back from Slade into the seat at the same as curling his lip. “Who is—”</p>
<p>“Ah, ah. I think that’s enough questions from you today, boy. Now it’s time for you and I to set some ground rules.”</p>
<p>He pulls off the omega slowly, letting his fingers linger and slide over his throat and collarbone as he fully releases his grip. Jason pulls his legs in as they’re freed, and wipes the escaped tears free with a hasty pass of an arm as Slade settles back into his preferred corner. He doesn’t glare this time. No, they’ve moved onto guarded wariness, now.</p>
<p>Good.</p>
<p>Slade spreads his legs and pats the seat between them. “Come here, boy.”</p>
<p>Jason hesitates, all but recoiling from the implication he’s invented. “I don’t—”</p>
<p>“I said, come here.” Slade narrows his eye at him. “Rule number one, boy; you listen and do as you’re told, or you won’t much like the consequences. Do I need to repeat myself again?”</p>
<p>Jason’s fingers twitch, and his hand makes an aborted motion towards his throat before he slowly shakes his head. “... no.”</p>
<p>“Well, then.”</p>
<p>Slade watches as the boy first slowly stands up, then reluctantly crosses to his side of the carriage. The way he sits down in front of him is just as nervous, and Slade can’t help but chuckle at how purposefully Jason tries to avoid touching him before putting a hand over the boy’s chest and dragging him in close.</p>
<p>“Relax,” he hums, “I already told you I’m not going to fuck you.” But that doesn’t mean he can’t touch or enjoy the boy in other ways. Just the way Jason smells and reacts to Slade’s actions gives him pleasure. “Rule number two, kid: I always keep my word no matter what. Remember that.”</p>
<p>Jason hesitates, and his heart is going rabbit fast under the press of Slade’s hand. But finally he nods, “I’ll remember.”</p>
<p>“Master.”</p>
<p>“W-what?”</p>
<p>“Master or ‘Sir’.” Slade lifts his other hand and wraps it in the boy’s thick, curly locks. “You’ll call me one or the other when I address you from now on, or else.” He hardens his voice, lowering his head so that he’s speaking almost directly into Jason’s ear. “Whatever delusions of grandeur your former mistress gave you, kid, you’re not a bodyguard or a nursemaid. Nor are you a warrior. You’re a <em>slave</em>. A pet. And while you’re with me, you’re going to act like it. The next time you fail to address me properly, you’ll regret it. Understood?”</p>
<p>The boy’s lip curls slightly, but he doesn’t try to pull away or growl. “Yes. Sir.”</p>
<p>It’s not as smooth as Slade would like, but he’ll take it. At least this time. “Good. Now it’s my turn to ask you some questions.” Moving his hand to stroke Jason’s hair rather than grip it, he says, “When was your last heat?”</p>
<p>It shouldn’t be possible for the boy to stiffen up anymore than he already has, but he does. To the point Slade feels almost like he’s holding onto a wooden statue, more than a person. A statue wouldn’t have such a sweet note of shame and fear in their voice as Jason does when he answers him, though. “Last month… Master.”</p>
<p>Hm, that’s not ideal, but Slade can work with it.</p>
<p>“You a virgin?”</p>
<p>Predictably, the boy splutters and chokes, and Slade can’t help but smile in response. “Be honest now, pet. It’ll be better for you in the long run.”</p>
<p>Jason’s face burns red, and he stares downwards at the floor of the carriage before rasping, “Yes.”</p>
<p>Slade waits a moment before tightening his grip on the boy’s hair again.</p>
<p>“Sir!” He adds quickly, yelping at the pull on his scalp. “Yes, sir!”</p>
<p>“Hm, are you sure?” Using his thighs, and the hand he has on Jason’s chest, Slade pulls him even closer as the carriage sways and rolls over a bump in the road. “There were no secret trysts? No alphas who ever slipped their hands or their knots where they shouldn’t?”</p>
<p>“N-no, sir.”</p>
<p>“What about your mistress?” Leaning his head against Jason’s, Slade allows his lips to brush the boy’s ear. “Most wouldn’t think it, but I know well the… <em>delights</em> two omegas can get up to together when they want it badly enough.”</p>
<p>This time, Jason’s reaction is one of revulsion, at both the touch and his words.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>!” he snaps. “Mistress Talia wouldn’t—she would never… she’s better than that!”</p>
<p><em>Better than you</em>. The words go unsaid, but Slade hears them anyway. How cute.</p>
<p>He rests his chin on the boy’s shoulder. “Oh I doubt that. She still owned you, after all. A few more years and well… maybe she would have gotten rid of you herself eventually, once her pup was grown. But that is good to know; I'll make sure he knows to treat you carefully." He nips at the ear in warning, holding the boy still through the resulting flinch. "As long as you behave yourself."</p>
<p>The boy won't, of course. But that can be fun in its own way, and his bird does enjoy a hunt now and then.</p>
<p>Slade leans back against the cushion of the seat, tugging Jason with him and pretending he doesn't see the tight clench of a fist down near his thigh. "Now why don't you tell me a little bit more about what you <em>were</em> taught, boy. I'm sure I can find something useful in all that nonsense."</p>
<p>He's curious to see, too, how much demeaning it will take before the boy snaps again. And whether he'll use words or teeth when he does.</p>
<p>Smirking to himself as the boy strangles down the beginnings of a snarl, Slade settles in for the rest of the trip.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Twice more the boy snaps, before they make it safely to Slade’s home. Once more in the first carriage, then in the train that carries them most of the way through their journey.</p>
<p>Judging by the expression of awe on the boy’s face, he’s never seen a steam engine before, but that wonder is still not enough to stop him from kicking off again when Slade presses him hard enough. Each time, he takes immense pleasure in putting the omega down, pinning and threatening him with teeth close to his already heavily bruised neck.</p>
<p>God knows what the passengers in the surrounding compartments think, but then Slade doesn’t much care for their opinions. No one comes to interrupt them anyway, which so far as he is concerned is all that matters. He keeps the boy close to him the whole ride through, enjoying his discomfort as he establishes his dominance over him far more than he could any other travel entertainment.</p>
<p>By the time they arrive at his estate, Jason is thoroughly exhausted, which is for the best, as Slade hands him over to his servants. “Clean him up, get him out of those clothes and feed him.” he orders. “I’ll be by to collect him later. And you,” he looks hard at Jason, “I hope by now you’ve learned your lesson on disobedience. Cause any trouble while I’m gone and you’ll regret it.”</p>
<p>Jason wavers a little on his feet but nods, now barely able to talk above a hoarse whisper. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Slade eyes him a moment, just long enough to put the fear of god into him, before leaving them to it. He has other things he needs to take care of before the main event tonight.</p>
<p>Detouring to the secure rooms below the house, he checks first on the occupant there before making his way back up to his office. In the back of it, he keeps a cabinet filled with some of the other oddities he’s picked up in his travels. Those things that are valuable, but not quite enough to be worth keeping under a more secure lock and key.</p>
<p>One of those things is a vial, tucked near the back of the cabinet, and filled with a dark murky liquid Slade picked up on a whim from an apothecary almost three years ago. Despite the length of time that’s passed since then, it should still be fit for purpose. And even if it isn’t… well he’s sure they’ll muddle through somehow.</p>
<p>He spends the next hour savouring a glass of his favourite whisky alongside a small supper brought to him by his butler before heading to the slave quarters, where he knows his servants will have Jason ready and waiting for him. True to his orders, the boy has been freshly cleaned and scrubbed. To the point some parts of his skin look a little red and raw—no doubt from stubborn resistance. The red tunic and black trousers have been exchanged for a simple white shift, barely reaching the middle of his thigh, and at his neck…</p>
<p>Slade smiles at the sight of the simple black collar covering the boy’s bruises, while Jason glowers back at him in turn. “Now, isn’t that a nice change? You clean up well, boy.” He turns his head to the maid he left in charge. “He been fed?”</p>
<p>The woman, a beta, nods an affirmative, after which Slade waves a hand and dismisses her, alongside the rest. “Good. You’re going to need your energy for tonight.”</p>
<p>As he steps forward, Jason attempts to retreat, but Slade is too quick for him, catching the boy and crowding him against the nearest wall before taking his chin in hand and digging a finger and his thumb in between the hinges of his jaw. Of course he tries to resist at first, but Slade knows what he’s doing here, and the moment those pretty lips part, he has the vial uncorked and is slipping the neck of it into the boy’s mouth and tipping.</p>
<p>“Drink, swallow. If you even try to spit it out, I’ll break your jaw before doing it again.”</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes flare open wider, but after another tense few seconds of fighting, he finally does swallow. Slade watches with satisfaction as he immediately shudders after.</p>
<p>“What… what was that?” he ask-whispers as soon as Slade releases his jaw. “It tasted disgusting. It—”</p>
<p>“I know it’s been more than an hour, boy,” Slade narrows his eye, “But I didn’t think you were that forgetful.”</p>
<p>Jason swallows hard, wincing. “Sorry, sir.”</p>
<p>“Better. And as for the answer to that, you’ll know soon enough.”</p>
<p>He steps away, and as he does the boy allows himself to slide down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them as he groans.</p>
<p>Slade allows himself a smile. “Now, we’ll give that a little time to start kicking in, then I’ll take you down to meet your new ‘paramour’.”</p>
<p>Jason shivers again, and Slade settles himself down on the thin pallet that serves as a bed in here while he waits. But it’s only five minutes later, too quick for the potion to have had its effect yet, that the boy raises his voice again.</p>
<p>As much as he’s able to, anyway.</p>
<p>“Master?”</p>
<p>It’s the first time Jason has used that title with him, always deferring to the less blatantly subservient ‘sir’ before. Interesting. “Yes, boy?”</p>
<p>“Please, who is he? This alpha you’re giving me to, can’t I know anything about him first?”</p>
<p>Slade hums thoughtfully, watching the boy, who has kept his head bowed meekly throughout the words. That’s why then, he wants answers, and is trying to please Slade enough that he’ll be willing to give them.</p>
<p>For a moment, Slade considers not doing so. To show he won’t be manipulated. But at the same time, good behaviour does deserve a reward, and telling him a little now won’t diminish his own enjoyment later.</p>
<p>“Very well, since you asked so nicely.” Examining the nails on his right hand, Slade begins, “His name is Talon. Though I am very much certain that is not his real name, but the one given to him by his former masters. I picked him up a year ago, a few miles outside of Gotham City. He’s been a pet project of mine ever since.”</p>
<p>“A…” Jason swallows, eyes dipping and then blinking rapidly. “A project, Master?”</p>
<p>Slade chuckles, “You and he have a few things in common. A stubborn willfulness towards disobedience for one. After running away from his former masters, he was less than pleased to be taken in by a new one. It’s been a slow process.”</p>
<p>Jason’s confusion becomes more obvious. “If he’s so disobedient, then why are you giving me to him? I can’t be a… a reward.”</p>
<p>No, he’s not. More an incentive. Slade has long since realised the more conventional methods of taming a slave will not be effective on Talon, whose former masters had already delved deep into that tradition. Better then, to offer honey rather than vinegar. To show Slade has more to offer the little trained killer than a whip and a cold cell.</p>
<p>“The why is not your concern, boy.” Slade says, dropping his hand to eye him again pointedly. “Your only duty is to make sure you please him, however he wants it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a whore.” the boy tries to protest again, weakly.</p>
<p>“As your master, you are whatever I say you are.” Slade tilts his head slightly, noticing a sheen of sweat has now covered what can be seen of the boy’s bruised neck. “And it hardly makes you a whore to fuck one man.” Or two, should Slade decide to enjoy him later himself. He smirks, “Who knows, you may even enjoy it. I’m not sure he’s even had an omega before, it’ll be a learning experience for you both.”</p>
<p>Jason’s eyes narrow, and evidently unable to stop himself, he bares his teeth in a snarl. But whatever he was about to say is lost in a sudden soft cry as he curls in even tighter on himself. “What… what the fuck have you given me? I feel like I’m… but I can’t...”</p>
<p>Closing his eye, Slade inhales and savours the increased weight of spiced honey scent now filling the room. By the time they get down to Talon’s cell, it should be more than enough.</p>
<p>Standing up, he crosses the room and drags the feebly struggling omega to his feet. This close, he can also pick up on the beginnings of slick as well.</p>
<p>“Come on, boy,” he says, resisting the instinctive urge to take advantage of it right here and now. “It’s time to go to work.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Talon hears them coming long before they appear. Here, down in the dark halls beneath his new ‘master’s’ manor, even the smallest sound echoes easily, especially to ears as sensitive as his own.</p>
<p>He expected Slade again. The first visit earlier, after nearly two full days of absence, was too brief and cursory to be all for today. The second pair of footsteps he can hear, though, smaller and lighter than Slade’s, he doesn’t expect. It’s rare that anyone else comes down to see him, except for the servants who drop off food and clean clothes.</p>
<p>Standing up from his bed, he moves to where the bars are and leans against them, trying to get a glimpse up the corridor before they appear. He also inhales on instinct, and what hits him then takes him more than a little by surprise.</p>
<p><em>Omega.</em> No, not just that. In <em>heat</em> omega, a scent Talon has only ever been privy to from a distance before. Through open windows he passed on the way to his targets, or in caravans at the circus when he was still too young to understand exactly what it meant.</p>
<p>Despite himself, despite his wariness at the change from the norm with Slade, and what on earth he might be bringing an in-heat omega down here for, Talon finds himself craning his neck even further against the bars. An endeavour that’s soon rewarded, as a second later he spots Slade walking towards him, dressed impeccably as ever in a suit, minus the jacket, and half-leading, half-dragging, the source of that enticing scent with him.</p>
<p>The omega is taller than most Talon’s seen. Taller than the ones he used to watch walking the streets from the city’s rooftops, arm in arm with their mates or a family escort. And definitely bigger than the ones who were part of the Court. He has dark, curling hair cut short, blue-green eyes that seem oddly glassy, and a smattering of freckles across the pale skin of his face. He’s also wearing what would count, at best, in polite society as next to nothing. Just a thin white cotton shift that is closer to a nightdress than anything else. It doesn't even fall to his knees, and despite the low light, there's an obvious liquid shine painted down the inside of his legs.</p>
<p><em>Pretty</em>, the dark, beastial side of Talon thinks, while the survivalist urges him to step back. Nothing about this new turn of events can be good.</p>
<p>“Hello again, Talon,” Slade says, his single eye glinting with interest as he takes in his reaction. “I can see I already have your full attention tonight. That’s good.”</p>
<p>The sound of his voice is enough to break the brief spell the omega’s scent put Talon under, and wrenching himself back from the bars, he bares his teeth at the older alpha. “What is this?”</p>
<p>“This?” Slade stops in front of the cell, dragging the omega in front of him and wrapping a gentle arm around the boy’s stomach. “Why, this is a gift. One I bought especially for you.”</p>
<p>Talon narrows his eyes, not understanding. He doesn’t get ‘gifts’. He especially doesn’t get gifts in the form of an omega, heat-scented and warm. He is a tool, a weapon. Or he was, at least to his old masters. Slade is different to them, though. That had been clear at the start. He’s smarter, cannier. Rarely ever doing anything the way Talon expects.</p>
<p>And he <em>talks</em>. He talks more to him than any of the Owls ever did. He engages with him, asking questions, learning, like he actually wants to get to know Talon. Like he sees him as more than just a blade to be used. There have been times, too, where Talon has been close to falling for that act, yearning as always for something more than being ordered out to kill before being stuffed away into a scabbard until the Court had use for him again. But he didn’t. He didn’t because he knows better.</p>
<p>Beneath the honeyed words and smile, Slade wants to use him too.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>The omega trembles as Slade tightens his hold around him, and Talon’s resolve is heightened by the glimpse of heavy bruises around the boy’s neck beneath the simple black collar he’s wearing. “Because I mean what I’ve been saying to you all these months, boy; I intend to take care of you, and treat you with far more care and dignity than those you served before ever did. They wouldn’t allow you even the simplest pleasures, but with me…” His fingers trace over the omega’s hip. “Well, if you’d simply stop being so stubborn, you’d see.”</p>
<p>Talon’s fingers twitch watching the motion. The omega, glassy eyed as he is, whines softly, and something about it sounds almost like a plea, tugging at him to step forward. “In exchange for my loyalty.”</p>
<p>“And would that really be so bad?” Slade rests his chin in the omega’s hair, while his fingers twine in the fabric of the boy’s shift, drawing it a few inches higher. “You left your last masters because they treated you so poorly, I understand that. But the world you were escaping to, do you really think it would be so much better? Out there, you’d be scraping for survival. You wouldn’t be able to live simply as a free man. One glimpse at that face of yours and most ordinary folk would run in fear or try to kill you—unlike me.”</p>
<p>“Unlock this cell,” Talon snarls, furious at the truth he knows exists in those words, “And I’ll show you why you should fear me.”</p>
<p>Slade chuckles. “Now, now, boy. We’ve done that song and dance before. We both already know how it ends.”</p>
<p>Talon grits his teeth, both at the reminder and the extended sight of slick, pale thighs.</p>
<p>Yes, he knows. He’s fought Slade before. The first time when the man found and caught him on the outskirts of Gotham, and then later, during an escape attempt or three. Each time, despite the man seemingly being nothing more than an ordinary human, he’d managed to disarm and pin Talon, setting his teeth to his neck in a blatant proving of who was superior. And after each attempt, it’s been getting harder and harder for Talon to make the next one, as his mind wars with instinct telling him to just give in and accept the other alpha as pack leader.</p>
<p>He doesn’t want to be a simple slave to instinct, though. Doesn’t want to be a simple slave in any regard.</p>
<p>His nostrils flare as he thinks about it, and <em>God</em>, the scent that omega is putting out…</p>
<p>Slade smiles at him, no doubt reading his thoughts. “Shall I tell you about him?” Rubbing his cheek against the omega’s hair, he says, “His name is Jason. He’s something of a little spitfire, just like you, and close to your age as well, I’d reckon, though it’s hard to be sure, given how neither of you remember your birthdays. I got him from an associate of mine who has a side-business specialising in the training of omega pets for any purpose you can imagine. Fighting, fucking, breeding…”</p>
<p>Talon swallows hard at that last part, even as Slade continues with a knowing air, “Did you know, omega slaves are always kept as virgins until the day they’re sold? Young Jason here is no exception.”</p>
<p>The shift pulls higher as Slade says it, exposing exactly what’s between the omega’s legs, and before he knows it, Talon is pressed up against the bars again, a snarl mangling his lips as saliva floods his mouth.</p>
<p>He’s never… He’s never seen or smelt anything like it. Not this close, anyway, or without his cowl to filter the scent. It’s like every nerve in his body is now singing with the urge to get closer to the boy—<em>Jason</em>, and rip him free of Slade’s hands.</p>
<p>It doesn’t help that, as Slade slides the other hand not holding the shift up to press between his legs, the boy’s head lolls forward, and his hazed out eyes meet Talon’s as he breathes out a single, hoarse word, “<em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>Talon doesn’t know if it’s a plea for him to do something, a plea for Slade to stop or continue, he just knows the need to possess and protect that suddenly floods through him, fraying the edges of his self-control. The bars of the cell creak between his hands as he grips them, and the snarl in his throat becomes an outright growl.</p>
<p>Slade chuckles, unperturbed by the response. <em>Pleased</em> by it, in fact. “Yes, I thought you’d like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>He does, damn him. More than he should. More than he’d like. Too long on the outside looking in has left Talon weak to certain desires, and this is one of them.</p>
<p>Shaking his head rapidly, he fights to regain even an ounce of the self-control the Court had beaten into him when he was a boy.</p>
<p>“He’s in heat,” he says, “You’re using that against me. It won’t work.”</p>
<p>“Seems to me it already is.” Slade shrugs. His hand on Jason is… making sounds. Sounds that have unfamiliar reactions running through Talon’s body as his ears focus in on them, alongside the soft panting breaths and whimpers Jason is making in response. “But you don’t always have to be so cynical boy; I simply thought having him in heat would make this more enjoyable for the both of you. After all,” He nudges Jason’s legs further apart. “You’ve never had an omega before.”</p>
<p>Talon bristles again. He hates that Slade can guess that about him, based on all the information he’s slowly pulled out of Talon these past months. So used to obeying without question, he’s slipped too much in his answers, and now…</p>
<p>He never expected Slade to come at him like this. To figure out what is, for him, a true vulnerability. And the omega, soft, heated and needy, to call out to him so strongly, pleading with expressive eyes as the other alpha’s hands roam his body, stroking between his legs and rubbing over what can only be the boy’s nipples beneath the shift.</p>
<p>He has no defense against this. No experience, and every needy roll of Jason’s hips only makes Talon swallow harder.</p>
<p>What would it feel like, he wonders, if it were his fingers between the boy’s legs right now? His lips at that pale jaw and throat. What does Jason taste like? Is he dark and heavy, with a lingering sweetness, like his scent? Or would it be like the bitterness of sweat. A substance that is now starting to darken the white fabric that the boy is wearing, making it cling to every area of his body that Slade has not already exposed.</p>
<p>“You see, boy?” Slade says, sniffing the air himself, “How desperate he is? He feels good, too, hot and tight around my fingers. It’s been a long wait for him, all that training he’s been through to no reward. Waiting to be given to an alpha who wants him. All you have to do is tell me that’s you and he’s yours.”</p>
<p>Slade steps closer to the cell, pushing Jason ahead of him, and Talon wavers, scraping his nails along the bars as the boy’s scent grows impossibly stronger. Not just his, either, but Slade’s as well, reeking of powerful alpha, authority and strength.</p>
<p>It’s so familiar at this point it barely bothers him like it should, except in the way it now threatens to obscure and cover the omega’s.</p>
<p>If he could just pull Jason away from Slade… get him somehow through the bars and into the safety of his den—no, his <em>cell</em>. It’s not his den. It’s a prison, it’s…</p>
<p>He could protect him here. He could keep him safe, making sure no more bruises end up around his neck. He could make a nest for him, out of the small collections of blankets he has, somewhere he’d be warm and comfortable while he rides out his heat. More than that, he could make him feel good, feel happy. Make him make more of those sounds he’s making now, only for him and not Slade. He could—</p>
<p>Is it worth it, he wonders? To surrender finally for this? For something he’s longed for so hard over the years: the illusion of family and home he’s missed ever since his own pack died. To give up the idea of real freedom for the familiar comfort of captivity again, only this time with a few extra comforts?</p>
<p>No, of course it isn’t, his rational mind reasons. He doesn’t even know this boy. Doesn’t have even the smallest clue of who Jason is and what he’s like outside of good looks and an enticing scent. How could he possibly say it would be worth it until he does? Taking an omega because he’s the only option to him, and the omega choosing him in turn for the same reason…</p>
<p>“Of course,” Slade says, watching him closely, while his fingers continue to make obscene sounds as they slide deep into Jason’s core. “If you don’t want him, I suppose I could always go ahead and enjoy him myself.”</p>
<p>Talon growls lowly in response, the darkest parts of him reacting viscerally to the threat. But that’s not what breaks him.</p>
<p>No, what breaks him is the sight of Jason’s face, flushed pink and desperate. The way his eyes meet Talon’s as he shakes his head slightly, the only word Talon has yet heard him speak falling once again from his bite reddened mouth.</p>
<p>“Please. <em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>Before he can stop himself, Talon stretches out his hand through the bars to the boy. At this proximity, his fingertips can just about brush Jason’s lips.</p>
<p>They are exactly as soft as he imagined they’d be.</p>
<p>“Give him to me.” he says, gut churning with hate for both himself and Slade as the words exit his own mouth. His belly feels hot and tight with excitement, his chest gripped in a vice as what remains of his blood races downwards in animalistic drive. “Give him to me now, or I swear I’ll find a way to kill you. You said he was <em>my</em> gift, that means you can’t have him.”</p>
<p>“Hm, not a very compelling argument.” Slade looks at him over the top of Jason’s curly hair, which has now gone even wilder from the attention lathered upon it. “I was looking for something a little more earnest than that.”</p>
<p>Talon’s nostrils flare, and he strains even harder to touch the boy, feelling the damp rush of air against his skin as Jason gasps again, and a soft pink tongue darts out to lick the pads of his fingers.</p>
<p>“Give him to me,” he tries a second time, “And I’ll listen to what you have to say. I’ll consider it.”</p>
<p>Slade gives him a harder stare, before he sighs, long and fond as one would at a stubborn child.</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s a start.” he says. “Step back away from the door.”</p>
<p>Through some herculean effort, Talon does just that, retracting his arm from the bars (from Jason), and making enough room for the door to open. He watches as Slade removes his hands from the boy. Except that is, for the arm across his chest that seems to be the only thing keeping him on his feet. As he reaches into a pocket, and draws out from within it a familiar silver key.</p>
<p>The lock clicks open in silky motion. The way Jason stumbles inside when he’s pushed by Slade’s hand, however, is decidedly less so. The movement reminds Talon briefly of a newborn colt, just discovering its legs, before he steps forward and easily catches the boy against his chest. Jason’s hands land on his shoulders, and without hesitation or further preamble, Talon is burying his face in his soft hair, rubbing his cheek against it in a bid to cover the scent Slade has already left behind. He doesn’t want that metallic edge here. Doesn’t want any reminder of the man who’s edged himself into a position Talon swore he’d never let anyone have over him again while he claims him.</p>
<p>While he claims Jason. His omega. <em>His</em>.</p>
<p>He feels the boy trembling against him as he runs his nose down further, to the source of his enticing scent in the gland behind his ear. As Talon runs his hands over his back in half-fearful, half-eager reverence at getting to touch something he never thought would be his.</p>
<p>With gentle teeth, he nips at the skin near it, before following instinct to lick and suck, and it’s worth it for the way Jason cries out loudly, before pressing close to him of his own accord.</p>
<p>“Be gentle with him, Talon,” Slade chuckles, and Talon barely pays him any heed as he starts tugging at the drenched shift out of a hurried urge to remove it. To see more of Jason’s glorious bare skin, touch and taste it. “If you break him, I won’t get you another one.”</p>
<p>Talon growls, but it’s a distracted thing. His focus is now entirely on Jason, even as he hears the faint sound of the cell door locking again. In other circumstances, it would herald seconds of lost opportunity, but here… now…</p>
<p>Giving up on removing the shift, he simply lifts Jason up in his arms, relishing the way the omega clings to him in response. His body jerks, his hips roll, and as Talon tips him down onto his bed, he once again takes in the flushed visage of the boy’s face, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise (and what in his right mind, Talon might acknowledge as fear).</p>
<p>“Please,” Jason whispers as Talon climbs on top of him, slipping between his spread legs and nosing at his throat to lick the sweat from it. “Please… don’t…”</p>
<p>“Hush,” Talon murmurs, while with his hands he begins impatiently tearing at the fabric keeping the rest of his prize from him. “It’s all right. You’re mine now, and I’m going to take care of you.”</p>
<p>Driven by instinct, he replaces his tongue with his teeth, biting down across Jason’s jugular, and it works wonders, making the omega go limp beneath him immediately. More than long enough for Talon to remove his own clothes and slide his fingers in lazy exploration to the same places Slade’s fingers were before.</p>
<p>He doesn’t notice Slade still standing there outside the cell door, watching them, and even if he did he wouldn’t care. As he sinks down into the wet heat of Jason’s body, swallowing the heavy gasps from his mouth with his own, Talon only cares about one thing.</p>
<p>Whatever price he has to pay to keep the boy after this, he’ll pay it, because never in his life before has he experienced something so sweet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://skalidra.tumblr.com/">Skali's tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/">Fire's tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>